


Boys in Love

by SlippedDee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fanart, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Romantic Fluff, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, soft Zhan Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippedDee/pseuds/SlippedDee
Summary: SURPRISE!!! Thank youmaybeimyoursfor your prompt! It was a lot of fun to draw. I hope you like the fanart I made for you! Wish you a Happy, Healthy, and Great New Year! This is part of theBJYX Secret Santa Collection
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 29
Kudos: 211
Collections: BJYX Secret Santa





	Boys in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Follow my art on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/slippeddee)


End file.
